


【楚路】That boy

by joycy



Category: Dragon raja
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycy/pseuds/joycy
Summary: 灵感来自Olly Murs《That girl》;楚路前男友设定预警





	【楚路】That boy

00  
距离他们分手已经过了3253天。

路明非没有想法。

他和楚子航之间，早就是陈芝麻烂谷子的事。那是一段短暂的好像不存在的时间，北京事故后，路兔子吃了窝边草，把还在病床上的楚少爷给勾引了。路明非现在回想起来，都不禁一阵叹息——年轻时候怎么这么多杂七杂八的想法，花点心思学习不好？造孽！

路明非不记得他们分手的理由了。或许就像《色·戒》里那个经典的黑色幽默，“再不动手，就要开学了！”

路明非想着这种事情的时候，老是会自己莫名其妙地笑出来。当初《色·戒》这片子也是和楚子航一起看的。两个人拉起窗帘窝在一张病床上里，对着小小的电脑屏幕，路明非不否认，片头出来时他还抱着点看三级片的小期待。

结果呢，结果全他妈是艺术。路明非没看过这么令人难受的亲热场面，话说他其实早明白，楚少爷的审美品味和他路某人明显不是同一个阶级的。

所以分手就开学了，所以就日本副本了。

然后是无数后续，无数离别。

路明非的回忆这里总和曝光过度的胶片似的，模糊的一片。也许是因为他天生就不算个硬骨头，就算事到临头顶上了，回想起来也还是觉得触目惊心的瞳。所以不如隔着一层薄膜再回忆，也不至于太沉迷。路明非学不来楚子航睡前走马灯的方式，但有时候也忍不住会想，“永燃的黄金瞳”先生在回忆里浴血奋战时，有没有他一点半点的影子。

再后来，他们的交集就因为操蛋的奥丁强行增多了。路明非心说这什么狗屎剧情，天天追车扒衣服，打架卖腐。如果他是一本小说的男主角，他铁定要爬出书把给作者演一出手撕活人，材料就是作者本人。但就是这么刺激的推动下，路明非和楚子航还是没有在一起。没错，同样的经历让他们更加亲密，但他们之间仍然有隔阂存在。路明非说不清楚是什么。

他们赢了，惨烈地赢了。路明非知道他完全可以把命交给楚子航，楚子航也是。如果路明非觉得自己要出什么事，他觉得自己在生命里最后一个托付的人肯定是楚子航。但这个逻辑，就有点像有问题找警察叔叔一样。楚子航就是那个警察叔叔，只是路明非的问题一般都和他老人家金贵的老命有关。

也许也和他们经历的太多有关，路明非至今提不起力气谈恋爱。不过他永远有理由应付他离家多年终于回来的爹妈，天字第一号借口——忙。

再后来就到前两天。执行部派来的任务在非洲大陆最西端的沙漠里，路明非打开装备部提供的随行工具，毫不奇怪在里面发现了一把沙漠之鹰。

德性。

01  
裹着棉袄的路明非从飞机场出来时，被铺面而来的热给整晕了。鬼知道热带地区天气这么反人类，1、2月均温还是三十多。路明非表示不开新。

七小时后，终于开到安全屋的路探员觉得自己已经被闷熟了。感受到了油焖大虾的同款生物，他决定一个月不吃虾。类

路明非气喘吁吁地输着门密码，也顾不得什么王牌探员的风度。结果一进门，楚子航正往平底锅里放龙虾：“你来了。”

路明非好像被迎面打了一拳。

“档案在桌上，你看一下。”

锅里的黄油片发出滋滋声，楚子航变魔术一样从包里扯出餐具，然后是两大块密封好的澳洲牛排。

“喂喂，两个人吃不了这么多吧？”

“我在达喀尔吃过了，”楚子航不动声色地把龙虾翻了个面，“这是给你的。”

路明非一时不知道自己该高兴还是吐槽——哥，您养猪技术日益成熟啊？

他最终选择闭嘴，乖乖去拿桌上撕开的档案袋。

“这他妈什么神经病？高阶混血种，宗教崇拜，恋童癖，悲观主义者……”路探员把档案拍在桌上啧啧称奇，“突然感觉我真没见过世面。”

楚探员八风不动地开始撕牛排包装：“桌上那个小球是3D投影仪,里面有一段录音。”

“…我们都会遇到我们称之为生命陷阱的东西，它让你相信一切都会不同。比如你会搬到其他城市，会遇到能陪伴你一生的朋友，你会陷入爱情并实现梦想，该死的梦想成真，以及生命的解脱…无论这些都什么是狗屎，没有能力的人就没法实现梦想。呯，直到世界尽头，解脱。不不不，没有谁能解脱。”

路明非捂着脑门，看着楚子航端上来的龙虾配牛排都没了食欲：“完了完了，又他妈遇上个哲人。”

他最讨厌这种讲话神神叨叨又丧的要命的对手，他们的脑回路和路明非初中连的物理电路图颇有异曲同工之妙——狗屁不通。面对这种对手的结果常常是，他们会把别人的脑子也弄得像公用厕所一样。

投影出来的诺玛表情有一丝无奈：“楚探员，路探员，这一次任务的行动等级很高，目标至少是A+级混血种，目前正开着车在达喀尔边境的沙漠逃窜。”

还开？老天爷还嫌他路某人这辈子亲身出演过追车戏还不够多，折腾不死他就不罢休了？

路明非恶狠狠把手里的叉子插到龙虾上：“什么时候出发？”

他是要长命百岁的，不对，两百岁的。四个龙王都没整死他，就不就遇上个神经病，不就队友是前男友，不就说着不吃虾下一秒就真香……

“吃完这顿就上路。”

得，这前男友还是个乌鸦嘴。

完美！

02

“哎师兄，你上次说你出柜咱阿姨什么反应来着？”

“她没说什么，只是给我煮了饺子。”

“哎哟，这谋杀亲儿子的，”路明非双手把着方向盘，面带同情地瘪嘴，“师兄你受苦了。”

楚子航一阵无语。

他们正在沙漠里开车，追着诺玛给的定位跑。对方逃窜的速度不算快，好像在度假，他们在车上也没啥事可干，干脆就聊起了天。

准确的说，是路明非单方面尬聊。

本来以他们的之前那点事儿，聊感情话题并不是个太好的选择。奈何一个是社交苦手，一个是常年面瘫，两个人在选择话题方面的水平都堪称垃圾。路明非后来想想，从他和楚子航的聊天记录来看，还真没几次是不聊感情的。

他们谈过很多，关于性向，关于恋爱。可就像总找不到症结一样，话题总是无疾而终。说实在话，楚子航向苏小妍出柜，路明非不算意外。无论他们在没在一起过，路明非自认都还算了解楚子航的。这货表面上不吭不哈的，心里的主意拿定了，那是拿枪指着都改不了。现在社会也开放了，人活在小圈子里，只要没被强行摆到大众面前，自己过得挺开心并不难。楚子航是个双，路明非知道他以前是真喜欢夏弥。但路明非不在意。

这就体现出谈没谈过感情的区别了。喜欢这种东西，感觉这种东西，太飘忽不定了。一个人同时喜欢两个人，一个人喜欢了一个又喜欢了另一个，这都太正常了。像言情小说里一辈子只喜欢一个人喜欢的要死要活听起来感人，真放现实里一看，简直太可怕。路明非觉得这是偏执症，得治。

他以前和楚子航在一起时，脑子里也想过陈雯雯，也想过诺诺。路明非之前觉得自己是个纯粹的异性恋，遇到楚子航才觉得一颗直男心有所动摇。他记得自己为了确定性向，第一次看钙片的时候。看完之后路明非毫无感觉，只觉得两位兄贵健身效果可喜。

正因如此，直到他们刚在一起，路明非对男性之间可能存在的亲密行为仍然一知半解。那段时间河蟹横行，他的种子颇为岌岌可危。后来他实在忍不住问了楚子航。

“师兄……”路明非张口时不禁有些难以启齿，“你说其他男的他们那啥的时候，都怎么搞啊？”

现在回想起来，路明非真恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

叫你丢人！

“从性知识普及的高效性来说，大多数A片只能提供感官上的刺激，并不能提供实际的操作知识，”楚子航淡淡地对着屏幕打字，“你查一下邮件，我把这几天从谷歌学术库上找到实用性较强的性心理学和行为研究论文都以pdf形式发给你了。”

“等等，你说啥？”

“还有本书我觉得也可以看看。你听说过《海特性学报告》么？”

“……”

天色逐渐暗了，远处有星子浮现出来。不知不觉他们已经开了五个小时。

“导航显示，目标停在了前面八十公里的加油站，”楚子航捧着手中的ipad，“加紧赶路，七点左右就能追上。”

“难道这大哥是停下来吃晚饭了？”路明非面带菜色地摸着肚子，“我再开快点，咱们能在七点吃上饭么？”

与此同时，他的肚子配合地发出了一声响亮的叫声，堪称出色的捧哏表演。

丝毫不像中午才干掉两只龙虾两块牛排的人。

楚子航皱眉：“前方已经是拉力赛场地，每年1、2月正是达喀尔拉力赛的时间，开的时候还是小心为上。”

“什么，这他妈不是都快到撒哈拉沙漠了，还赛车？”

“Je peux t’emmener à la porte de l’aventure, mais c’est toi qui ouvres cette porte du destin.”

“师兄你说人话行不？“

“我能带你一起去敲那冒险之门。但能打开这扇门向命运挑战的人，是你自己。”楚子航望向窗外，路明非随着他的视线望去。

在星，和星间的云之间，他们奔驰着。天地浩大而孤独。

“这句话来自达喀尔拉力赛的创始者。正是因为一次偶然在沙漠里迷路，他才发现了这条后来被称为‘地狱之旅’的路。三十年后，这条路成为了世界上最著名的，人为挑战自然极限的路。”

他的眼睛里有孤独，有憧憬，有一切路明非渴望去拥有而不得东西。楚子航是勇敢的。这并不是说他不会犹豫，但他会在最关键的时候，毫不犹豫地选择做正义的朋友。

曾经有个女孩，和楚子航擦肩而过，这本不该是他们的结果。

曾经有个女孩，和路明非擦肩而过。他们没法重新来过。

说起来很好笑，他的暗恋史上写满女孩的名字，只因为情史上写了个男孩，性取向就中途转了个弯。关于出柜这件事，路明非始终没有和爹妈说。知道他们还活着，并且默默守护了自己很多年很好，但路明非很难和他们沟通一些太私人的事情。

有些隔阂就是这样，一旦形成，心里就是明白这不是谁的错，也还是打不破。

“妈的，再在这鬼地方开下去，我要自闭了，”路明非咳嗽两声，打破车里的沉寂，“要我说，这种时候就适合放点BGM。师兄你看过《末路狂花》没，那两个女主角一路狂奔开到悬崖边，多潇洒！”

楚子航沉默了。

路明非疑惑地望过去，脑子里电光火石一闪，蹦出些零散的画面来。

屏幕里的汽车悬崖，屏幕外的耳鬓厮磨。

病床。窗帘。阳光。少年。

嘴唇。手掌。胸膛。口腔。

路明非一把拍开音响开关，试图掩盖震耳欲聋的心跳。明明早就告别处男之身许多年，现在还整什么耳热心跳这一套。

现在首要任务可不是对着前男友发情，前面可还有个神经病在等着你……路明非给自己做心里建设，一偏头，楚子航正好舔了舔嘴唇。

像高速行驶时车子突然爆胎，路明非的心脏随着脱轴的车胎一路狂转，天旋地转，玄黄不知。

妈蛋！

03  
他们真爆胎了。

路明非蹲在冒烟的车轱辘前，彻底傻了眼。

“妈的，果然租来的车就不靠谱！”

楚子航开始捋袖子：“开后备箱看看有没有千斤顶和备用胎。”

“不用看了。”

路探员直起身，双手交叉在胸前：“我他妈租的时候，还没开出一百米就漏气了。那非洲大兄弟当场给我换了，少了我五千西法。”

人民币六十块！

此情此景，饶是楚子航也忍不住想吐槽了。

遥望天际，一片漠漠黄沙。然而楚子航知道，夜晚沙漠的温度很快就会降到接近零度。这种温度虽然对他们的身体不会产生太大影响，但感官上的体验肯定不好。

“诺玛有备用方案吗？“

“在沙漠里联系不上她，不过导航还能用，”楚子航拉开后箱，把行军包扯出来，“最近的拉力赛补给点离这里只有12公里，那是唯一能找到备用车的地方。

他把手里轻的包扔给路明非，闯了祸的路探员乖乖闭上嘴，屁颠屁颠地跟在他后头。

“您是大哥，都听您的。”

——好像又回到了在北京的时候。

四十分钟后，路明非站在简易的赛车维修点前汗流浃背。楚子航走上前，拉住一个赛事志愿者开始用法语和他交流。

路明非没事做，自然就开始探头探脑，打探四处情况。帐篷里的扬声器正放着收音机里的歌，欧美流行的那种节奏轻快的音乐。他这几年老去国外出任务，其他语言学的没楚老大好，英语还是勉强过关的。一边摇头晃脑一边听着，他突然觉得歌词有点不对。

大兄弟这 no, no, no 啥呢？

路明非还没听明白，楚子航就走过来了。

“他们卡车上还有一辆备用越野，不租，我刷卡买了，”楚探员一脸云淡风轻，仿佛买了一袋苹果，“这车改装过，赶一赶应该来得及。”

路明非犹豫了半天，直到上车也愣是没敢问价钱。这一回换成楚子航开车，红色的帐篷顶渐渐从视野里消失了，沙漠夜里风很大，风里的歌声断断续续。

I keep saying no……

……

I keep saying no……

歌唱的人为什么在执着地说不？

路明非忽然觉得如此孤独。在这片无垠的沙地中央，上、下、左、右，在黑暗中都是一片虚无。世界就像一条早已干涸的河流。他想起在小说里看过的一个谜语。

“你在平原上走着走着，突然迎面遇到一堵墙，这墙向上无限高，向下无限深，向左无限远，向右无限远，这墙是什么？”

“死亡。”

路明非猛地打了个寒颤，远处的虚无中逐渐出现加油站的轮廓。

到了。

04  
路明非戴着黑色面罩，背着沙漠之鹰趴在沙地上。他们在距离加油站一公里的地方下了车，决定兵分两路。楚子航弓着腰，正借着夜色朝加油站的方向快速突进。他手里一把装了加长弹夹的乌兹，九毫米口径的子弹压得满满当当。

加油站的扩音系统里忽然传出一阵电流声，然后竟然是一口标准的普通话。

“来都来了，何必这么偷偷摸摸？”

路明非忽然发觉周围太安静了，静得好像空无一人，只有电流的嘶拉声混着风声作响。

楚子航直起腰：“你也只剩一个人了，没必要躲着。”

得，这杀胚又要正面肛了。路明非想着，继续从另一个方向朝加油站匍匐前进。

“是谁派你来的？让我猜猜，你的口气很淡漠，这不是你第一次任务了吧？”

“你可以等在原地，也可以出来见我。”

“你看起来是那种自我意志很坚定的人，我喜欢。”

电流的嘶拉声停下了。对方切断了信号。迎着风，路明非闻到了血的气息，像战场上的血雾混着销烟，浓郁的甜腥令人作呕。加油站超市的门被推开了，走出来的人居然披着一层袈裟，就路明非小时候在电视上看的少林寺同款。他光秃秃的头颅在加油站的电灯下微微泛着光，看得路明非一阵恶寒。

说好的普度众生，我入地狱呢大师？您这是哪路妖僧，又搞宗教崇拜，又搞恋童癖，不符合社会主义核心价值观啊……

“多谢你的夸奖，”楚子航端起手中的乌兹，“可我并不觉得荣幸。”

下一秒，子弹高速地从弹夹里倾泄出来。楚子航冷漠地持枪而立，神色不变。震耳欲聋的呼啸声中，路明非猛然发现光头的身体岿然不动——仿佛他真有金刚不坏之身。

言灵·不朽，原则上，使用者能无限强化自身肉体硬度。虽然不是多么罕见的言灵，但想要突破对方堪比钛合金级别的身体，只有使用大当量的炸药一种方法。然而对方狡猾地把会面地点选在了加油站里，他算盘打得很好。

不幸的是，他没算到，在场的人里正巧有一个既能扮演人型炸药又不怕被波及的人。

路明非打定主意，爬起来转身就跑。

楚子航有言灵加成不怕爆炸，他可是血肉之躯。现在小魔鬼不在，他起死回生的本事也不一定灵了，不跑只能是别人的拖累。

路明非心下苦笑。合着过了这么些年，他一和楚子航一起出任务，角色分配还是临阵脱逃的小跟班。

他跑着跑着，忽然停下了。路明非发现自己忘了个问题，一个很小却很致命的问题。

理论上来说，言灵的施放是不能打断的，越高阶的言灵施放时间越长，也越难被打断。楚子航只要能释放君焰，一切都好说。可楚子航和那妖僧的距离太近了——纵使他能力再逆天，只一分神，对方就能取了他的小命。而想要释放出能毁灭合金的热量，以现在楚子航的言灵控制能力，他至少需要全神贯注地集中一秒。

而能帮他争取这一秒的人，只有路明非。

加油站里的对话还在继续。

“你真的觉得人有‘自我意识’这种东西吗？狗屁，这不过是一种用来奴役人的幻想！人类，人类，不过是一种感知和感官体验累积的产物，我们被百分百设计成相信自己是某个人。然而实际上，我们谁也不是。”

“那你想怎么样？”

“人类能做的最崇高的事，就是否定这种设定，手牵着手一起走向灭亡。在最后的午夜里，所有人一起退出这个不公平的游戏，这才是真正的‘自我意识’。”

“你的哲学质疑人类存在的真实性，我不反对。但你好像没资格替别人做决定。”

这两人是海蜇转世吗？

师兄你可别被带跑了啊！

路明非转头往沙堆下冲。他一边跑一边掏出沙漠之鹰朝沙地开枪，飞扬的黄沙溅起来，却没有沾到他的脸上。风刮过脸侧仿佛都变得炎热，他跑的速度简直快得不可思议。路明非咆哮起来，整个胸腔和颅腔都在狂暴地共振着。

“师兄，刀！”

他张口的瞬间，楚子航就动了。他从身后拔出长刀的速度快得让人看不清，刀刃撞击在金属般的人体上，长刀弯成一个扭曲的模样。他整个身体都往前倾斜，伴随着金属嗡鸣声，楚子航的身体借着刀刃上巨大的反弹力，猛地向后腾起。有那么零点几秒的瞬间，他们的身体在空中交错。

他的记忆忽然在一瞬间清晰了起来，他们分手的原因。

有人说，记忆像干涸已久的河流，从遥远的虚无中延伸而来，河床上都是粗粝的沙石。有时候你觉得已经忘了那条河的模样，但那些躺在河边晒太阳的日子，你还是记得。粼粼的波纹摇晃着阳光，身边人呼吸绵长。

路明非猛地伸手抓住那和尚的袈裟，强行将巨大速度带来的冲击力转换成反向力。以他的手臂为轴，披着袈裟的人在空中划出一个巨大的弧，飞到了空中。路明非听到自己手腕骨骼粉碎的声音。他向前扑倒在地，猛地打了个滚。半满的沙漠之鹰架在左臂上，随时准备再次发起进攻。

“路明非，跑！”

他想也不想就往前跑。震耳欲聋的爆炸声在身后响起，世界里溢满嗡鸣声。巨大的冲击波撞在他背上，力量几乎能把普通人的脊椎碾成碎末。火光在空中呼啸而过，带着皇帝般的赫赫威严。路明非拼命转回头，顾不得饱经磨练的后颈。一瞬间，路明非有种错觉，仿佛君临天下的帝王从血与火中站起，如此冷酷，如此孤独。

他呆呆地望着远处燃烧着的人影，爆炸，又一次爆炸。楚子航的对手已经完全失去了反抗能力，身上的袈裟上逐渐蔓延开大片大片的鲜血。在这场任务里他路明非只是个走过场的，就像很久以前，楚子航不需要他。

楚子航不需要他。

即使他们能互相将命托付给对方，即使他们一起经历了所有的相遇和离别，在心里最深的地方，楚子航还是喜欢一个人。

路明非疲惫地躺在原地，沙漠夜里风呼啸着刮过耳边，风里的歌声断断续续。

“我一直否认，这不该是我们的结果；我一直否认，一定还有，一定有办法让我们重新来过……不，不，不，不；不要像我这样，无家可归，满心破碎；曾经有个女孩，我让她擦肩而过。”

他不害怕死亡，也不害怕回忆。路明非这辈子，最害怕的是错过。

楚子航拖着沾血的麻袋走到他面前，淡淡地伸出手：“走吧。”

他的瞳孔里还涌动着炽热的金，手掌上覆盖着细小的青色鳞片。他的样子好像一匹孤狼，独自在夜色中穿行，一如路明非在自由一日那天见到的模样。这个人，从来就不是什么有钱人家学习好生活优渥戴巴宝莉围巾的男生，即使知道内情，路明非还是潜意识里总觉得他是那个又乖又帅的好学长，那个永远会无条件罩着自己的人。

他忽然想起来那句话了。楚子航分手时说的那句。

“路明非，你不了解我。”

路明非以前总觉得这种话是借口，可现在他才意识到，楚子航是对的。或许从一开始，他喜欢的就不是真正的楚子航，像孤狼一样，骄傲而孤独的楚子航。路明非喜欢的，只是自己想象中的他。

“需要搭把手么，”路明非握上了那只手，冰冷而有力，“这妖僧看起来可不轻。”

“当然。”

路明非看见楚子航的嘴角上翘了五度。

“先想办法联系诺玛，评估一下这里的战斗损失。”

“这妖僧手上还有好几条人命呢，带回去可不能便宜了他！”

“现在回安全屋，上交任务反馈，午夜前还能看上达喀尔拉力赛转播。”

“哎哎哎？师兄你话题转的也太快了…还真是赛车狂热爱好者没跑了，你咋不自己去参赛呢？”

楚子航拉开后备箱，将袋子扔了进去：“看的人太多了，有暴露的可能。”

“啧，炫耀。”

路明非大笑着拉开车门。靠在车椅上，他忽然一阵释然。

喜欢过又怎样，误会过又怎样？生活永远还有很多事情等着他们去做

他忽然记起他满脑子关于荒野的比喻源自哪里了。那也是一本他们一起在病房里打发时间看的小说。

于时间的无涯的荒野里，于千万人之中。没有早一步，也没有晚一步，刚巧赶上了那个人，可也并没有别的话可说。

But at least for a short time, he is not that boy.

He is my boy.

完


End file.
